Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters
The '''Ancient Elemental Wolf Masters '''were created by Harian Skyrend in order to guide the Meigerian into their respective homeland and to understand their element and the balance between each other. They are all deceased, however, it is said that Chieftains are capable of hearing their voices, as well as the wolves appearing in the sky at night, shaped by the stars. Origin & History - Meigerian's Bane The Meigerian Coyotes originated when Great Theilaru wanted to make an intelligent race that live in the balance of nature and Magic, and thus, they were created at the same time as the Wolves and Dogs. Harian created eight Elemental Masters to guide the Meigerian Coyotes. Their names are Verdante, Thunderion, Sapphaira, Vesminium, Drakkari, Aleya, Kerselth, and Lagoonia. They mastered the elements of Nature, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Corruption, Ice, Fire, and Water, respectively. They lived in peace in Rangaidon, and they guided their clan through the land so they could reach their homeland. However, many got lost and lived their lives away from the rest of the clan, and founded small camps where the clans also lived happily. This was an issue for the Scorchbinders, the clan of Fire, and the Soulcatchers, the clan of Corruption. They were unsure about where to stay in. These two clans and their leaders, Drakkari and Kerselth, met and established an alliance. They stood in the Northern mountains for many years. However, the alliance broke quickly because Myglaeth attacked their leaders, and they got separated. The Scorchbinders wanted to take action and face Myglaeth as well as Kerselth, and upon trying to attack the Druid, they were defeated. Kerselth, instead of getting killed, was spared and told that his clan would now belong to the god. And indeed, Myglaeth turned the Scorchbinders into evil Coyotes. Meanwhile, the Soulcatchers tried to return the Scorchbinders into their normal state. They tried to reason with them, but they refused to do anything and they turned their attention into attacking the other Coyotes and Wolves. Kerselth managed to reunite with Drakkari and they had no hope but to try and stop the Scorchbinders in their tracks. They had to stop Myglaeth from corrupting the other Meigerian. So the two Ancient wolves reunited with the others and made a plan to stop the Fire Coyotes. The clan had grown strong and massive, and had moved across many places, and they were pretty much everywhere. However, Myglaeth was awaiting for the Elemental Masters to make their move. When they reached the main encampment of the Scorchbinders, they were ambushed and attacked by huge amounts of Coyotes, they almost seemed endless. The Scorchbinders indeed were the most populous of all Coyote clans. The Ancient wolves had no option but to plan to defeat Myglaeth once and for all. They reunited once again and Drakkari, with her portal-creating abilities, teleported the Wolves to the realm of the gods. They travelled across the mysterious heaven to find Myglaeth standing in his temple. He had awaited for the Elemental Masters to find him. They then initiated combat which chaos spread across the land, but the other gods did not got involved. Harian, however, noticed the chaotic wrath of the beings, and went to the temple. Unfortunately, by then, only Thunderion, Drakkari, and Aleya were still standing. She tried to heal the other Wolves, but it was too late. Myglaeth had slain them. The three remaining wolves managed to destroy Myglaeth, but not completely. The god then left the realm of the gods for the rest of his existence, but the Elemental Masters had sustained too much damage, and perished along with the others. Harian and Theilaru gave them an eternal rest in the land of the Spirits, where they could live as spiritual deities that guide their Coyote clans from the stars... Kerselth, however, could not make the Scorchbinders pay attention to him. Myglaeth's corruption was still on their minds. The Wolf begged the gods to stop them, and the Supreme Goddess fulfilled his wish by calming the violent hearts of the Coyotes. The Scorchbinders then were no longer corrupted, but were still hostile to other wolves. The huge losses mentally injured the other clans, however. The Ice clan, the Coldgazers, retreated to a lonely and silent life away from any other wolf, and stood in the Frozen Wasteland. The Soulcatchers also refused to ally with the other clans and went away to their land in the Highland Sierra. But still, they heard the orders of their Ancient leaders from the stars, the constellations guiding them across the sky. Many Coyotes then became dedicated at predicting, by telling from the stellar messages of their gods. As time passed, the Coyotes created festivals and rituals to celebrate the victories of the Elemental Masters against Myglaeth. While some became allied to the Wolves and Dogs, others decided to keep their distance. The Meigerian decided to live their lives in their own way, guided by their ancient leaders, and Harian, because without her, chaos would have taken over the Coyotes. The 8 Masters Verdante Gladeblossom She is the master of Nature. Thunderion Brightspark He is the master of Lightning. Sapphaira Mistvalor She is the master of Wind. Vesminium Plainstride He is the master of Earth. Drakkari Nethervale She is the master of Corruption. Aleya Frostbane She is the master of Ice. Kerselth Scorchblood He is the master of Fire. Lagoonia Silversea She is the master of Water. Trivia * Thunderion and Aleya were in love with each other. The two, along with Drakkari, stopped Myglaeth, but they also died like the rest.